There's More to Her than Meets the Eye:
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: When Lizzie returns from her yearly trip to America she brings along a friend, Ciel is immediately suspicious of the new friend; and asks Sebastian to look into her believing the new girl to be a bit too secretive, he does not realize that Lizzie is keeping a secret of her own; a secret that if revealed to the public could ruin the entire Midford name.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or Percy Jackson and the Olympions**

* * *

 **Prologue**

There were many things about Lizzie that Ciel did not know.

He did not know that she was a gifted swordswoman.

He did not know that her cheerfulness was just a mask she put on to please him.

He did not know that she could see right through Sebastian's disguise and that frequently she was disgusted at what she saw.

He did not know that she was aware of the pact he had made.

He did not know that Lizzie was not as naïve as he believed her to be.

He did not know that every year during the summer she would go to America for two months where she would train and practice her swordsmanship skill.

He did not know that every summer she went on adventures and killed monsters.

He did not know that she loved to fight just as much as Ciel did.

He did not know that she was just as jaded and scarred as he himself was.

He did not know that she was not the biological daughter of Alexis Middleford as everyone in England had been led to believe.

He did not know that Lizzie's father was Ares god of war and as a result her life was in constant danger.

He did not know that her best friend was an American.

He did not know that her best friend was also a daughter of Apollo and one of the best Archers in the planet.

He did not know any of it.

And Lizzie vowed never to tell him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lizzie knew that she was different from her brother long before her mother finally confessed her true birth father.

Strange things had had happened to Lizzie ever since she had been a small child.

One time when she was five Vultures had followed her around and had taken to nip affectionately at her nose, causing her to bleed heavily. When her mother finally found her surrounded by the creatures her mother had been horrified at what she had seen and had immediately pulled out her swords and cut the disgusting creatures to ribbons before picking up Lizzie and taking her to be treated.

Another time when she was 6 she had been attacked by creatures that looked half bird half human, fortunately by that point her mother had given her swords and so she had been fighting them off herself not getting anywhere until once again her mother had come instead this time had thrown her a sword that looked golden. Within minutes the human bird like creatures had turned into dust.

It had been after that incident that her mother had taken her into the house closed the doors and revealed to her the truth about her parentage.

That summer had been her first summer in America learning to harness her powers and becoming quite capable in hand to hand and swordsmanship. Though granted they only taught her the Greek styles of fighting.

And so it happened that every summer she would go to America under the disguise that she was going to visit relatives during that time and in September she would come back and finish her studies and learn the English style of fighting.

She became efficient at both and she was always excited and nervous about attending half blood hill every summer but while she was there she felt she was in a place where she could finally be herself.

She didn't have to pretend she was this happy cheerful girl about to enter society. She didn't have to act like everything in the world was cute and good.

In this place she had friends, friends that cared about _her_ not about her money or status.

She was in a place where she could be herself and be safe.

She just wished she could tell the love of her life the truth about whom and what she truly was.

"Are you excited Lizzie?" Lizzie turned her head to see who had spoken and smiled when she saw that it was Dawn a daughter of Apollo and an American opera singer.

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"About going home! I know you must miss your family and your fiancé"

"Do you?" Lizzie asked.

Dawn glared at Lizzie, but Lizzie had known Dawn long enough to know the difference between a hostile glare and a friendly glare.

"No," Dawn finally said "But to be fair I have no one to go home to except for a household full of servants – who think my room full of weapons are 'not proper for a young lady of my age and status'" She said before sighing. "If my mother was home maybe I'd look forward to it but as it stands…"

Lizzie smiled and put a hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Why don't you come home with me to England? I doubt you mother would object since she's doing a world tour of Europe ending in London England.

Dawn smiled "Wouldn't your mother have a problem with that though? Taking in a bastard child?"

Lizzie glared at Dawn for calling herself that. "Do not call yourself that." She told her friend sternly.

Dawn shrugged. "It's true though isn't it? Unlike you my mother can't pretend her husband is my biological father considering the fact that she never married."

"Still calling yourself such a name will allow others to call you that, you deserve more respect."

Dawn shrugged. "Perhaps, still that doesn't change what I am."

Lizzie sighed "No I suppose it doesn't" She said. "Now you never answered my question we're going home tomorrow do you want to come with me?"

Dawn smiled "Of course I would Lizzie"

Lizzie smile widened "Good now lets practice our swordsmanship you are still a little rusty"

Dawn laughed "You are also rusty on your archery, shall we do that next?" Dawn said before heading off to the arena.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Please tell me in a Review.**

 **For those of you reading this can you tell me if you think I should leave this in the crossover section or make it a kuroshitsuji story only.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n New chapter yay! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day found both Dawn and Lizzie on a ship back to London England after Lizzie Iris Messaged her mother and Dawn's mother to let her mother know she was coming home and bringing a friend home.

Mrs. Midford had been surprisingly fine with out declaring that at the very least Dawn could help Lizzie with her archery skills and could give Lizzie a decent sparring partner.

Chiron escorted the two girls to England himself under the guise of being the girl's wheel chair bound tutor and escorting the two girl's home in England as their parents were unable to do it themselves.

"Now girls don't venture to far off deck" Chiron said as soon as the ship had set sail.

The two girls nodded happily before deciding to explore the ship's first class deck.

For Lizzie who had been on first class before, everything had already experienced but Dawn had never been on a ship before, So Lizzie happily explored the ship with her and was happy at the wonder on her face whenever she saw something wonderful or amazing.

At one point the found themselves in the dinning car face to face with a son of Poseidon that they had come to be friendly with while at Half-blood hill.

"Hello Lizzie and Dawn"

Lizzie smiled and gave Damian a hug. "Hello good sir"

Dawn's face flushed at seeing him their before taking off her gloves and shaking Damian's hand. "Hello Damian"

Damian smiled at Lizzie before shaking the offered hand. "Hello dear Lizzie,"

"What are you two doing on this ship? He said smiling at the pair of them.

"We are both heading to Lizzie's household until my mother's European tour is done" Dawn said smiling slightly.

Damian smiled slightly "That is nice of you Lizzie, however I too am heading to London if you ever have a free moment Write me, we could have some fun"

Dawn smiled slightly "That would be lovely" Lizzie cocked her head sideways at Dawn's smile.

Damian bowed slightly before excusing himself to his room.

Dawn let out breath and leaned against the wall of the dining room. Lizzie smiled at her.

"Not a word" Dawn said holding a finger up to her lips.

"I didn't say anything." Lizzie said but her smile remained firmly in place.

* * *

"It appears that Elizabeth has come home from visiting her relatives." Sebastian Michalis said entering the room. "This time she had brought a friend with her"

Ciel looked up from his paper work. "Sebastian I am busy what business do I have if Lizzie decides to bring home a friend with her."

"Because this particular daughter is the daughter of Sienna Du Buis a very famous opera singer in America who is currently doing a show in London England around 6 months from now."

"The same American singer who has history with men?" Ciel said rising from his seat. "That Sienna Du Buis?"

Sabastian nodded to Ciel. "It seems that they met while Sienna was on tour, and the girl did not like the idea of being alone so Lizzie invited the girl to stay with her."

Ciel rolled his eyes "That seems to be just the thing that Lizzie would do, the girl has absolutely no common sense, she knows absolutely nothing about this girl I bet"

"You are showing remarkable anger for Lizzie, could it be that you care for her?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow"

Ciel sat back down on his seat. "Do not be absurd but as my fiancé anything she does reflects on me," He turned back on his paperwork. "Set up a dinner date with the Midfords I want to meet this girl"

Sebastian bowed "Yes, my Lord" Before leaving the room.

Once outside Sebastian stood still for a moment. It seemed to him that Ciel was still unaware of Lizzie's true nature.

Sebastian being a demon had smelt it on her the second he had met her and it had taken all of his self control not to attack her and have Elizabeth's soul. Lizzie's soul was on of those that he himself could not touch. Though it pained him not to do so.

She was a daughter of one of the spirits of the earth, one that had been on this earth for many millennia. As a result her soul was banned from him as he did not need her father reigning down on him and ending him – permanently.

So he kept his distance, played nice and cautioned Ciel to do the same as hurting Lizzie would no doubt bring Ares down on Ciel and if that happened Sebastian doubted that he could intervene if Ares decided to end Ciel right then and there.

And if that happened then Sebastian could not have his delicious meal that is Ciel's soul.

* * *

 **A/N So yeah hope you liked that! Please leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N New Chapter YAY hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Meeting Mrs. Midford**

"So you're Dawn, the girl I've heard so much about" Dawn nodded and curtsied to Francis Midford.

After they had arrived to the Midford estate, Lizzie had been hurried off to her room to change while Dawn had been escorted to Francis's study, being told that while she could stay did not mean she could spend time with Lizzie until she had been studied by Francis.

"Yes, Ma'am" She said. Her hands folded behind her back.

"My daughter tells me that you are an archer prodigy" Francis said staring down at Dawn sternly.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Have you brought your arrows with you?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Go get them I want to see your skills If you are to help Lizzie with her Archery."

Dawn nodded took a barrette out of her hair shaking it once watching as it turned into a bow the same she did with a bracelet on her wrist this time turning into a quiver filled with arrows.

If Francis was surprised at what she had done with the bracelet and barrette she didn't show it.

Instead Francis stood from her chair and pulled out a dart board.

"Fire three arrows at once to the board." Francis ordered.

Dawn bit back a sarcastic "Only Three?" And did as she was told.

She knocked three arrows to her bow pulled back and fired.

All three hit bulls-eye. Dawn bit back a smile and kept her face firmly in check.

Francis nodded "Very good Miss DuBuis" Dawn nodded.

"Are you any good at fencing?"

Regrettably Dawn's face fell slightly and she shook her head. "I am only aware of the Grecian sword fighting styles." She said.

"Understood, can you hold your own in sword fight?"

Dawn nodded "Yes ma'am"

"Your weapons are only made of Celestial Bronze is that correct?"

Dawn nodded.

Francis nodded "Very well I shall see about making you a sword made of human metal in the mean time you may spend time with Lizzie."

Dawn nodded before curtseying to Lady Midford. "Thank You My Lady" Before turning her weapons back into the bracelet and barrette and leaving the room.

* * *

Three hours later found Dawn and Lizzie in the stables having decided to go riding and they both had just finished when a servant came to talk to the both of them.

"Henry?" She asked the male servant. "What is it?"

"Your mother has requested both you and your friend's presence."

Lizzie and Dawn stared at each other confused before nodding to Henry and together they walked to Francis's study.

They entered the room together to Francis holding a letter.

"It appears as though Ciel has heard that Dawn has come to visit and wishes to meet you, and has invited you, Lizzie, and I to the Phantomhive Estate"

Dawn nodded.

Francis sighed "I had hoped to put off you meeting the Queen's Watchdog, but since he has asked to meet you personally I can't say no without raising suspicion."

Dawn nodded to Francis though her brow furrowed in confusion.

"When we reach the estate, you will find that the butler Ciel has acquired is not human." Francis stated.

Dawn nodded "I know Lizzie has informed me that the butler of Ciel Phantomhive is a demon, and she has warned me against fighting against him until I am certain I can defeat him, while neither of you wish to have Ciel's soul taken, you also don't want your deaths to have been in vain,"

Francis nodded slightly put off that she couldn't tell Dawn herself.

"Very well, both of you be ready by 7:00 tomorrow night, you may go."

They both nodded to her before curtsying and leaving the room.

"Why do you think he wants to meet me?" She asked

Lizzie shrugged "He thinks I'm a naïve child that needs to be protected"

Dawn smiled slightly. "Perhaps it's time you broke that spell"

Lizzie shook her head "He doesn't want a strong wife"

Dawn sighed "He doesn't want a lying one either" She said.

Lizzie shook her head. "I can't tell him"

"Not telling him would only put him in danger when you marry him"

"I may not marry him, by that point Sebastian might already …" She trailed off tears falling down her face.

Dawn put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey we'll fix this, It's what we do we fix things"

Lizzie shook her head "I don't see how" She whispered.

Dawn smiled and gave her kiss on the cheek. "We'll find a way, daughter of Ares"

Lizzie smiled before heading off to her room.

* * *

 **So yeah new chapter YAY! Hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N New Chapter where Ciel trust's no one, Sebastian knows more then he's letting on and Dawn meet's Ciel and Sebastian for the first time**

* * *

"Sebastian I want you to find everything you can on Dawn Du Buis, I will not have my fiancé in the company of someone only after her money, or means to do her harm" Ciel said once Sebastian had come back from delivering the letter.

"Of course young master, but what may I ask are you to do if what I find is not to your liking?"

"Then I shall 'advise' Dawn to leave the Midford estate."

Sebastian nodded to the young master before bowing and leaving the room. From knowing everything he did about Lizzie he had know doubt in his mind that this girl Dawn was a daughter from the spirits that Lizzie had befriended at the place in America that the mortals, like Lizzie and Dawn, called 'Half Blood Hill' The place where children like them trained to become outstanding warriors.

Sebastian wondered if telling Ciel all he knew about Lizzie would be the best course of action – even if Lizzie had threatened to skewer him with her sword.

* * *

At 7:00 Dawn and Lizzie stood at the entrance of the Midford estate dressed in their finessed clothes. Lizzie in her red dress her hair up in her usual pigtails and a bonnet on her head and white low heeled shows on her feet.

Dawn on the other hand wore a yellow dress her long blond hair twisted into a braid that went over her shoulder a golden barrette in her hair and a golden bracelet on her wrist. ON her feet were white heeled shoes.

Together the two of them along with Francis Midford entered the carriage on the way to Phantomhive estate.

Dawn stared out the window saying nothing as Lizzie looked straight ahead.

"Just to let you know, Dawn, I act differently when around Ciel" Lizzie finally said to break the silence.

Dawn turned her head and raised an eyebrow "Oh? How so?"

"I'm just very... excitable- just however I act go along with it? It's best if he believes the act."

Dawn opened her mouth to give her piece about how she should just tell the truth but out of the corner of her eye she saw Francis shake her head.

So Dawn simply smiled and said "Of course, Lady Elizabeth"

Lizzie laughed "Please do not refer to me as that at Phantomhive manor Ciel; needs to see that you are a friend not just as a child of a..." Lizzie stopped trying to think of the proper word to say.

"An opera singer?" Dawn gave, a smile on her face to let Lizzie know everything was fine.

Lizzie nodded and smiled thankful for the out. "Exactly"

The carriage stopped in front of Phantomhive Manor.

Slowly the two girls exited the carriage and walked up the stairs where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting.

When Dawn looked upon Sebastian her eyes were met with a horrid sight, she had to swallow slightly and work hard to keep the naïve innocent smile etched on her face, even as she looked at the ugliest being she had ever seen. One look at him and Dawn knew that that was the monster that the young Lord Phantomhive had made a deal with.

Thankfully Lizzie spoke first saving Dawn the trouble of having to have direct contact with the creature.

"Ciel" Lizzie cooed giving Ciel a bone crushing hug.

Dawn's eyes widened but she did nothing instead after a few minutes saying. "Is it acceptable for your fiancé to breath now?" She said giggling slightly.

By that point Mrs. Midford had reached them. "Indeed Lizzie, haven't I've taught you better than that?"

Lizzie let go of Ciel and pouted at her mother and friend "You're mean" She said tears coming to her eyes.

Dawn nodded, "Indeed I am, but you already knew that, did you not?"

Lizzie glared playfully at her before turning to Ciel. "Ciel this is my friend Dawn Du Buis from America. She is the daughter of Sienna Du Buis the opera singer from America."

Ciel smiled and nodded holding out his hand "A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure."

Dawn removed her glove and shook his hand "A pleasure to meet you as well Lord Phantomhive."

Lizzie smiled hopeful that her best friend would like her future husband and that her fiancée would grow to trust her best friend.

* * *

 **In the anime Sebastian states that the form he wears is not his true form, since neither Lizzie nor Dawn are completely human both of them can see Sebastian's true form.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yay! New Chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Evening**

Dawn walked along the balcony over looking the vast land of the Phantomhive Estate. She had spent so much time mingling and talking that she was starting to become overwhelmed, and so had excused herself from the parlor for a bit of fresh air.

She heard the footsteps of Ciel Phantomhive coming up behind her. "You have a very beautiful estate" She said looking across the landscape.

Ciel said nothing for a long while before walking up behind her and putting to hands on her waist.

"My Lord" She whispered "You are engaged, to Lizzie Midford" She said putting her gloved hands on his.

"Perhaps, however we are not married yet" Ciel whispered in her ear "I would be breaking no vows"

"You would be breaking Lizzie's heart and using me to do so, I refuse Ciel, let me go" She said playing with his fingers. In an attempt to remove his hold on her.

"Oh you care about my fiancée? You don't care about her money or her title?" Ciel said removing his hands from her waist and instead grabbing her arms and squeezing down on her hard.

"No Ciel I don't" She said gasping slightly as he squeezed down harder on her arm.

"You better, because if I hear you are just using my fiancée as a means to get more money, then I shall deal with you"

Dawn fisted the hand he wasn't holding and had to fight hard not to let her instincts take over and fight back as her very being screamed at the danger she was in, begging her to fight back.

"Yes my lord" She whispered and sighed in relief when he loosened his grip.

"Good" He said before leaving the balcony.

Dawn closed her eyes for a few moments before smiling and followed him back to the dining room.

"What did he ask for?" Lizzie whispered as she returned to her friend.

Dawn smiled and whispered "He wanted to make sure I was a good friend." She whispered.

Lizzie smiled and stared at her betrothed lovingly "He is a good fiancé isn't he?"

Dawn smiled a little but did not answer the question. Lizzie's eyes trailed Ciel's form as he spoke to his butler, not noticing that Dawn had not really answered her question.

Lizzie then turned to Dawn her excitement peaking. "Speaking about prospective suiters, are you going to write to Damian?"

Dawn blushed deeply. "I do believe that my interactions with members of the opposite sex are none of your concern." Dawn said glaring at

Lizzie shrugged as Ciel stared back at them while speaking to Sebastian Dawn and Sebastian smiled and waved at Ciel. "Nevertheless if you are going to rendezvous with him I should know"

"Lizzie!" Dawn exclaimed blushing furiously. "Look this is neither the time nor place ok? Let us just continue speaking with Ciel" Dawn said before taking Lizzie's arm and together they made their way to Ciel.

* * *

"Dawn does seem to have the qualities of a leader" Sebastian noted.

Ciel nodded as she witnessed Dawn growing red in the face as she told Lizzie off before linking her arm with Lizzie's and heading toward Ciel.

"My Lord" Dawn said nodding to Ciel, "Sebastian" She said her voice only showing the barest hint of disgust as she addressed the demonic butler.

"Lady Elizabeth and Miss Dawn it is a pleasure to see you once more"

Dawn smiled slightly but kept her mouth closed as she allowed her oldest friend to speak.

"Dear Ciel it was kind of you to invite us over for dinner"

Ciel inclined his head. "Thank you Elizabeth"

Lizzie pouted and sighed "I told you Ciel call me Lizzie"

Ciel nodded and smiled slightly. The music then started to pick up and he gave his fiancée his hand "Would you like to dance my lady?"

Lizzie giggled and Dawn smiled happily as Lizzie took Ciel's hand and the danced around the hall.

She stayed beside Sebastian and her smile dropped slightly.

"Do you wish to dance daughter of Apollo?" Sebastian asked.

Dawn bit her tongue at the mention of her father before placing a fake smile on her face.

"Of course" She said grasping his hand.

Together the spun around the hall.

"I take it, my master has already spoken to you about the Lady Elizabeth"

Her eyes flashed at his used of the word 'master.' But the smiled nonetheless.

"He has" She said "He is quite concerned for his fiancée"

Sebastian nodded "Indeed he is and I suppose it useless for me to reiterate his threats, especially considering what you are?" He asked a smile placed firmly in place.

"Indeed," She said happily. "And especially considering what I know about you?"

"I have heard that some children of earthly spirits could see my true form does it disgust you that much?"

"Does the disgust please you?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Only fear pleases me, anything less is an insult"

"I shall never fear death" She said her eyes burning with fire.

"Ohh I know that, young girl I was thinking of something a lot more fearsome"

Dawn smiled refusing to be intimidated. "Only time will truly tell if I deserve that" She said as he spun her around again.

Sebastian smiled showing all his perfect sharp teeth Dawn stared at him refusing to be intimidated. "Only time will tell" He echoed before the song ended and he let her go.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! New Chapter!**

 _My Dear Father_

 _It's been only a day since I've landed in England and I already feel out of my depth here. My dear friend is engaged to a man that has sold his sole to a demon, and is determined to find a way to break the contract despite already knowing that such a way may never be found._

 _I fear for her, as well as myself. Lizzie has always been stubborn and loyal to a fault, but I fear that this may be something out of reach for her. Still my Lizzie refuses to give up hope, that is something I admire about her. I may feel it necessary to stay when my mother's tour ends, as I feel Lizzie may need me more here._

 _But I still worry. I have fought the Minotaur, witches, cyclopses, minor deities, but nothing as evil and wicked as this. I am truly out of my depth father. If you have any advice on how best to handle this I beg you for it. I cannot abandon Lizzie to do this alone, but I fear going forward in this may result in everyone's destruction._

 _I look forward to hearing from you soon._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Dawn Du Buis_

"Are you _really_ going to send that?" Lizzie asked causing Dawn to jolt suddenly in surprise.

Dawn turn to glare at her oldest friend. "I was unaware that my letter writing was of your concern." Dawn said.

"You are using _my_ paper, _my_ inc, and _my_ desk" Lizzie said.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "The desk maybe yours, but I assure you the paper and inkwell, are my own" She said. Showing her friend the sheets she had used to write her letters. The Du Buis stamp was dyed at the bottom of the paper

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I do not see the point in you sending the letter, it's not as if he can read it, it is against their rules for them to care."

Dawn frowned. "They are allowed to care; they are just not allowed to intervene."

Lizzie sighed. "You are still so naïve Dawn"

Dawn would have _loved_ to point out the irony of Lizzie saying that, but out of respect for Lizzie's class, standing, kindness, and most importantly their friendship Dawn chose to keep her mouth firmly closed.

"Instead of writing letters to those who may never return your call, why not instead focus your attention elsewhere, like on a certain son of Poseidon?" Lizzie asked raising an eyebrow.

Dawn as a female had learned at a young age the importance of controlling your expression so as not to show those around how you feel and what your thinking. She can and has left both men, and women thoroughly confused to what her goal could possibly be.

But Lizzie had been her friend from the very start she allowed the blush to form on her cheeks. "I believe I have asked you to not to interfere."

Lizzie giggled. "He is a kind and very wealthy man. His mother was a gentleman's daughter, who married very well for herself. Damian himself is set to inherit-"

"As if his younger half-brothers would allow Damian to inherit anything" Dawn said cutting Lizzie off. "He is a _bastard_ as are you and I, his chances of getting anything after that knowledge is quite low."

"But you _love_ him Dawn"

Dawn nodded. "Indeed I do, but I must also think of my future, If he cannot help provide for me and my future children, it may be best that I let him go."

Lizzie held onto her as tightly as she could. "You're mother has given you quite an excessive dowry, you will be able to live quite comfortably-"

"Until the money runs dry, and then what shall I do?" Dawn said before shaking her head.

"But you love him Dawn"

Dawn sighed. "Perhaps, and in truth him working as a farm hand or I as a servant would do me no ill, but I am afraid, afraid of what could happen should we have to search for work instead of just renting property out as many other gentlemen do, We are both demi gods our lives would be in constant danger putting ourselves under the employment of a human, could spell trouble for that human should a monster come calling." Dawn said.

Lizzie looked away. "I suppose you think me stupid and foolish"

Dawn's eyes widened. "What? No"

"Here I am wanting to marry Ciel, a _human_ "

"Ciel is the queens watchdog, he has dealt with lowlifes and beings that are far from humans before, I have no doubt he would be able to handle himself should trouble come calling."

Lizzie stared up at her best friend. "However?"

Dawn sighed. "However... leaving him unknown to the dangers marrying you could possess is _dangerous_ "

Lizzie looked away. "He'll hate me, should he ever findout"

"You don't know that Lizzie"

"He doesn't like the idea of a _strong_ wife, what will he do when he finds out his fiancée isn't even human?"

"You will find another, another man worthy of your status, nature and time."

"And if Sebastian-"

Dawn cut her off. "We will free him from this contract" Dawn said forcing the girl to look her in the eye. "I promise you The only thing that will stop him from marrying you will be his _own_ mind saying so"

Lizzie stared at her eldest friend. Dawn was always putting her friends and family first, doing everything in her power to make them happy. She smiled at Dawn. "Thank you"

 _And I promise you Dawn, that the only thing stopping you and he from marrying Damian will be because neither of you truly want it._

 **Instead of being 13 I think I'm going to make them 16. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N YAY! NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Yeah it's been a long time since I last posted a chapter for this story hasn't it? Hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Oh by the way, I changed something in chapter, instead of Sienna being on tour for two weeks it's actually 6 months. and I may change again to a year)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Black Butler.**

* * *

 **Nemean Lion**

Lizzie took a deep breath. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated on her target. She waited a second and then released. She smiled as the arrow pierced her target.

"Oh, Nice shot"

Dawn laughed as she looked away from the giant circular target she had been aiming at. "Thanks." She said pulling out another arrow. After getting into the proper stance she fired her arrow much more quickly then she had the first time. Pulling out another arrow and firing one after the other in quick succession. Before finishing by nocking 3 arrows and firing them off all three expertly hitting the target.

" _How_ do you not break your arrows?" Lizzie said looking at the board that had arrows sticking out of every side.

"Practice darling" Dawn admitted. "Your turn Lizzie"

Lizzie glared at her. "You know I'm no good at that"

"I know that you _think_ that" Dawn countered. "Your mother asked me to help you with your archery, and I'm _going to help you_ "

"I do not understand mother's need, for me to learn archery"

Dawn feigned looking scandalized. "Lizzie a woman should be talented in many different forms of fighting. Especially a girl who is about to marry the Queen's Watchdog" She said in a nearly perfect imitation of the Francis Midford.

Lizzie had a look that was a combination between insulted and amused. "Oh stop"

"I'm being serious" Dawn said as she strode forward and pulled her arrows out of the target she had been using, and putting them one by one back into her quiver. "Or at least half serious, some fights may call for stealth, which is when these will need to be used."

"Poison's much stealthier"

Dawn chuckled as her quiver started to shrink turning into a bracelet that she quickly wrapped around her wrist, before bending her bow, which started to shrink into its barrette form.

"True, but that requires them to drink or eat something, in some cases you won't have time do that."

Lizzie rolled her eyes, and pulled a quiver and bow off of the wall. "Alright, alright" Lizzie said.

"Besides like _you_ would ever use poison, you think poison's too backhanded" Dawn said. "There's no honor in poison"

Lizzie looked like she was going to reply when a loud roar was heard outside the archery range. Both of them turned around to see a giant Nemean Lion stalking toward them, growling. It was a lion the size of a train car, with golden metallic fur that seemed to glow in the sunlight, it's stark white fangs gleaming. It stalked toward the two demigods as though it smelled something delicious.

Lizzie put down her bow and pulled out the fencing sword she had taken to hiding in her skirt. While Dawn pulled off her bracelet and barrette and the magically turned back into her bow and quiver.

"Oh, shoot" Dawn said as they stared at what had made that noise.

Lizzie stared at her sword in disgust as though it wouldn't beuseful in this type of battle. (Which to be fair it wasn't) Dawn nocked an arrow.

"Damn" Lizzie said. "Sometimes I really hate the demi-god scent."

"How do we kill it, again" Dawn asked.

"It's eyes and mouth are its weak points." Lizzie reccounted. "As is its mouth."

"Good" Dawn said aiming an arrow at the lions eyes, unfortunately he closed his eyes just as the arrow hit and the arrow bounced off his skin. Dawn started to hum. Emitting a low sound that she had done countless times before. The sound forced the Nemean lion to pause for a moment. Before shaking off her effects.

Dawn fired her arrow, aiming straight at the Nemean Lions exposed eye, unfortunately the lion blinked just as the arrow hit and it bounced off his eyelid.

The lion pounced, Dawn and Lizzie leaped out of the way.

"Any ideas?" Dawn asked through gritted teeth.

"If we had rope, and Tyche on our side…" Elizabeth said. "We could…"

"Choke it" Dawn said. "Like Hercules did."

Lizzie nodded she bit her lip.

"Unfortunately," Dawn continued, "Those are all things we don't have."

The lion growled at them. It's teeth clenched tightly as it bared it's fangs. Dawn fired another arrow but all it did was bounce off it's skin.

"I have an idea." Lizzie said sheathing her sword. "Keep in distracted."

Dawn looked at Lizzie in surprise. She had a fair idea of what the plan was. "You die, Ciel comes after me"

"Oh hush" Lizzie said. "You think a cloak would be a good gift for him?"

Dawn looked at Lizzie as though she was inside, before sighing. She turned her attention to the Lion and this time aimed another arrow at the Nemean Lions head. It turned towards her and growled as Lizzie slipped away.

Dawn aimed several more arrows. All bouncing off his skin, occasionally aiming for his mouth, or his eyes, by unfortunately the lion had learned from last time as was keeping them as closed as often as he could.

Just as it looked as though the lion was about to pounce on her, Lizzie jumped on the Lions back. Her arms wrapped tightly around it's neck. The Lion thrashed around attempting to throw Lizzie off but Lizzie held tightly to the Lion. Refusing to be torn off.

As the Lion thrashed Dawn Lizzie saw a faint red aura coming off as her, and Lizzie flexed kicking the lion hard in it's side. The Lion reared its head back and roared opening it's mouth. Dawn waisted no time she took aim and shot, praying to her father for it to land perfectly.

It landed straight inside the Lions mouth.

The Lion paused before falling to the ground. Lizzie jumping off at the last possible moment. "I had that handled"

"I know" Dawn said with a smile. "But I could hardly let you steal all the fun, could I?"

The Lion seemed to be deflating leaving nothing but's it's pelt. Dawn strode forward and picked it up. The missed slowly turned it into a golden fur cloak. It's head turning into a hood. She handed it to Lizzie.

"But you killed it" Lizzie said.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "But it was _your_ plan that allowed it to happen. Come one, I know you want to give to your fiancé. Just take it Liz, you deserve it."

Lizzie pursed her lips but took it anyway. "I doubt he'd wear it though"

"If he rejects it, then you can wear it, there's literally no down side here." Dawn went around and started picking up her used arrows. Inspecting them before placing them back into her quiver once she was done she returned them back into their bracelet and barrette form respectively.

"Let's go back to the range." Dawn said. "You never finished."

* * *

 **A/N So I hope you enjoy that. Please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
